battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes and Villains/Original
Overview In the Star Wars: Battlefront Series, major heroes and villains are unlockable during matches by attaining a certain kill or point total. Only one player per team may control the hero (usually the best, unless the distribution is set on random), except for those playing on Assault Mode on Mos Eisley. The heroes have very powerful weapons (e.g. Lightsabers) and are harder to kill than normal enemies. The majority of heroes and villains carry a lightsaber for primary weapon, however some will carry powerful blaster variants. In Battlefront 1, this weapon is a one strike kill while in Battlefront 2, it requires on average two strikes to kill a unit. Instead of having a health bar like normal infantry, the heroes have a lightsaber of health that slowly goes down, but can be recharged by killing adversaries. When a hero is on the battlefield, the music will change to a hero-specific song that plays until the hero is defeated. Most heroes have a theme song, with the exception of heroes like Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Darth Vader. All in all, heroes and villains are very effective to have in battle as they can tip the balance in your favor, and one may feel very powerful when playing as one. Unfortunately, they may not always be useful for an unbalanced map. For example, when Rebels have Chewbacca as their hero whist the Empire has Darth Vader, which could make the map far more challenging for the player and their team. Despite this they can be extremely useful in the game. Fighting (Battlefront II) There are two ways of fighting jedi in Battlefront II-fighting against them and fighting as them. Fighting against Jedi #'Explosives': By using explosives you can send heroes off of ledges and other walkways into places such as the water on Naboo: Theed or other hazards. It should be noted, however, that Jedi can also deflect rockets, if timed well. A mine can take down any Jedi in one hit. #'Vehicles': Most vehicles can take down a Jedi however exposed vehicles such as a speeder bike or even the turret on an AT-TE should stay away from Jedi. #'Turrets': When dealing with Jedi; deal with them as quickly as possible, as they are very fast. When you are in a turret, you cannot dodge, so when you see a Jedi coming your way, exit the turret and get as far as you can. #'Shotguns': When a Jedi is defenseless (when they're jumping, without a lightsaber or running), a shotgun can critically injure a Jedi, especially at close range. #Rifles: When dealing with Jedi; fire at them directly using a rifle, since Jedi can block blaster fire there are chances the bullets you fire will go back to you. get a Mid range distance to get the best damage to defeat the Jedi Playing as a Jedi *Every Jedi fights differently, so get used to how each Jedi fights, by doing this you can maximize their potential power. *Use the right Force powers in the right situation (e.g. Force Choke is best used in a one on one situation, Force push an enemy to the edge of the map just to eliminate him) *Use the Force Jump or Levitate ability to reach different areas. *When fighting a Sith or Jedi use abilities, such as Force Push and Force Choke to stun the enemy whilst you move in for the kill. *Kill more enemies to increase the time of using the hero. *Unlike Conquest mode, Heroes have normal health bars like any standard soldier in other modes. Heroes can be healed by blue bacta tanks and medical droids, and do not gain health by killing opponents in Assault, nor do they lose health over time. **Unlike standard soldiers, Heroes have very large amounts of health and it is very impractical to use medical droids to restore health; taking the blue bacta tanks dropped by defeated opponents has a greater chance of restoring more health faster than waiting by a medical droid. **Medical droids are also dangerous places to wait by as it is simple to ambush characters waiting by them. Medical droids are also easily destroyed, and only Han Solo has the ability to repair them. Galactic Republic Heroes *Aayla Secura *Anakin Skywalker (Xbox Live DLC only) *Falon Grey *Ferroda *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kit Fisto (Xbox Live DLC only) *Mace Windu (Republic NPC in Battlefront I) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Yoda *X1 *X2 Galactic Empire Villains *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *The Emperor *Darth Vader (Empire NPC in Battlefront I) *IG-88 *X1 CIS Villains *Asajj Ventress (Xbox Live DLC only) *Count Dooku (CIS NPC in Battlefront I) *Darth Maul *General Grievous *Jango Fett Rebel Alliance Heroes *Admiral Ackbar *Ben Kenobi *Chewbacca *Col Serra *Han Solo *Lando Calrissian *Luke Skywalker (Rebel NPC in Battlefront I) *Princess Leia *Rahm Kota *Yoda *X2 Non-playable *Queen Apailana (Naboo/Jedi) *Gizor Dellso (CIS) Category:Essential pages Category:Browse Category:Heroes/Villains Category:Need BF1 Update Category:Need ES Update Category:Need RS Update Category:Factions